


Come in and go out for the universe.

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Crossover [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Jason Todd Has Issues, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Dick Grayson, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: Sorry if my title makes no sense. But here is the last part of the series. As you guys like me to make a other part of it series, please tell me.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Series: Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029390
Kudos: 10





	Come in and go out for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it part made no sense. I was writing this and I have not idea about it. So sorry.

Bruce pov

"So what are we going to do with them dad?" says the child to the adult. "I do not know Peter. Send them back for they universe?" says the adult.

"Uhh dad, the portal is broken." says the child (Peter) to his father. "The portal is WHAT ?!" yell the father. "Why did you not tell me! Now we must first fix the portal before we send them back!" the father says / yell.

"What is doing on here? Where are we and who are you guys?" i ask in my batman voice.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Peter Stark and this is my dad, Tony Stark. We made a portal to give a friend to come here but it went to your Universe. We'm very sorry." Peter says.

"So you made a portal and it did not work right?" Tim asks. "And how long are we going to be here?" Tim added."And why in the world did you make a portal! If it killed us? We have a life where we live!" Damian yell at the two people.

"Damian!" I yell at my younger son. "But this is true father! If it kills us? What is the city going to do if there is no batman and robin?" Damian asked / yell at me.

"And my city." I hear Dick say. "Okay SHUT IT!" I say angry to my two sons. "Can you please help us go home?" I ask the two people in front of me.

"Sure, we can help but we must first have all the things to fix it." Tony says as he and Peter began to walk. "You and your children can stay in my guestroom as we work the portal." Tony added as we followed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my other books too. That series was very good but I think my other books are better than it series.


End file.
